A shoulder to cry no
by pamy
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone on your side. Sometimes you just need a shoulder to cry on. Oneshot. R


**A shoulder to cry on**

It takes just a couple of seconds to change your life. The time it takes for you to gatter all your courage to do something. The time it takes to get somewhere. The time it takes to make a decision. Moslty the wrong decision. Just a couple of seconds. That's how late I was. Just a couple of seconds. To late to change my life. To late for happiness.

The sun shone brightly that day. It was as if nothing could go wrong that day. She stood silently on the beach. She could feel her hearth breaking. She closed her eyes. She was trying hard to keep the tears in. She didn't wanted to cry. She didn't want to think. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to think of the fact that in no time Sam would be the next Miss Holden. That Sam would stand on the spot that had once belonged to her.

He looked out of the small window. When he looked outside he could see the ground. Very far away. Resting his head against the seat he looked around the airplane. In a couple of hours he would land in Australia. He would be back home. If he could still call it home. He had never thought he would go back to Australia. Let alone back to Summer Bay. But here he was. On his way home.

She heard everything that Cassie said. Somehow what she said trigerd something. Cassie was right. You life your life for yourself, not for the people around you. She turned back to the ocean. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her mind. She loved Jack. She knew she did. And she would fight for him.

Leavin Cassie standing there on the beach she started to run. As hard as she could.

She looked inside the small church. To late. She was to late. To late to change her life. To late to safe her love. To late to be happy. To late for everything. She could see Sam look at her. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Slowely she started to back away. She felt her knees go weak and she fell down. Crying. Her hearth was breaking in a million pieces. And she didn't think anything would ever mend it.

He looked out the window. At the landscape that passed by. He wasn't that far from Summer Bay anymore. Soon he would be home. He closed his eyes. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. But he wouldn't. He had to find her. She had been a great friend. She had helped him trough a lot of things. Now it was his turn. Now he had to there for her.

She could hear the people cheer in the church. She had to go. She had to get out of there. She had to run. She had to get away from there before they came out. Before Jack came out. Slowely she got up. She tried to get stable on her feet again. Once she had gattered all the strenth she had left she ran. Far away from the church. Far away from her life.

She wanted to get away. She ran as fast as she could. It was as if she believed that if she just ran fast enough she could run away from her pain. She could run away from her life. She could run away from him. But she couldn't. She fell down in the ocean. Tears ran down her cheeks. She wanted to die. She just didn't want to live anymore.

He saw her run past him. He didn't think she saw him. Trowing his bags on the floor he started to run after her. She ran very fast. But she didn't get that far. He saw her fall down and that's when he knew. She had lost. Slowely he walked to her and ducked by her side. There was not much he could say.

'Hugh? What are you doing here.' 'I'm here to help. It's ok. Just cry.' 'I lost him. He married her. I lost him.' 'I know.' She cried. He put his arms around her. She leaned against him and started to cry again. 'I love him so much. I lost him.' 'Shhh. It's ok.' 'I love him.' 'I know.' He tried to think of something to say. Soflty he whispered somthing in her ear.

She didn't know how long they sat there. She didn't know how long she cried. All she knew was that he held on to her. Just like a true friend should. He was there when she needed him the most. That's all that mattered.

It didn't matter that they sat there for hours. It didn't matter that his shirt was wet from her tears. He just held on to her. When he had needed a friend she had been there for him. Now he was there for her. She would get trough this. With his help. But she would get trough this.

'It's ok. Shh.' He sighed. He wished there was something he could say. Some wisdom he could pass on. He wished he could tell her that everything would be ok. That time heals all wounds. That evantually her life would be ok. That she would forget him. But he coudln't say that. It wasn't truth. How long had it been since he last saw Rachel? Yet the pain had not yet faded. That time wouldn' t make it ok. That it wouldn't make them forget it.

'You know. Some things are just never meant to be. No matter how much we wish they were.'

Sometimes you just need somebody on your side. Sometimes you need someone to hold on. Someone to tell you that everything will be ok. Someone to be there unconditionally. Someone who is just your friend. Who doesn't ask for things he knows you can't answer him.

Sometimes you just need somebody on your side. Sometimes you just need a shoulder to cry on.


End file.
